


3200Pheathon

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 和你的相遇是一场奇迹
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	3200Pheathon

1  
旅行的决定往往做的十分突然，比如此时的沈昌珉。他休了年假，打算用两周时间去火山附近露营，大概花个几天纵走，顺便拍几张自己满意的片子。因为想好了全程睡帐篷，他把包塞得满满当当，有些设备拿出来了又放回去，纠结得不行。临行前他再一次掂量行囊的重量，痛心疾首地把mavic pro取出来放着，换成了自己的GoPro hero6。  
说起来，那台无人机还是郑允浩的呢，他搬出去的时候没拿走。

沈昌珉和郑允浩认识整整十六年了，其中做好朋友的时间有十五年，做男朋友的时间有一年。两个月前他们吵了惊天动地的一架 ，吵完之后郑允浩就搬出去住了，直到现在都还在冷战。三十出头的人，幼稚得像十几岁的孩子，谁也不理谁互相不联系。说来说去其实都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，问题也都是些老问题：只不过矛盾这种东西就像熔融物，攒着攒着就会过压，一股脑儿地涌出来；汩汩的熔岩在黑色的山体上狂奔，像是过度的爱情与欲望，互相在对方的心上烫出一条又一条伤痕。

沈昌珉回望了一眼身后的休眠火山，夕照下的它看起来异常平静。  
“不知道允浩哥这段时间过得怎么样，天天都在吃些什么，也没个人照顾他……”  
前几天，沈昌珉从郑允浩的好友那里打听到，郑允浩最近也休假了。可能到年末了，他就整日去和一群狐朋狗友聚会，玩到半夜不回家，反正现在也没人管——想到这里，沈昌珉又开始生气。  
“他爱吃什么吃什么，关我什么事。”  
沈昌珉“啧”了一声，挂掉出租车公司的电话。他原本计划去海边拍日落，谁知下车后离拍摄地居然还有一大段车程。打电话叫出租车，被告知要20分钟后才能赶到，可是太阳还有40分钟就要下山了。正当他打算放弃拍摄计划的时候，一辆浅蓝色的老式轿车减速停在沈昌珉身边，开车的大叔摇下窗：“小伙子遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
沈昌珉连忙和他说明情况，大叔欣然表示愿意载他一程。沈昌珉万般道谢后打开车门，却发现后排坐着个熟悉到不能再熟悉的人。

郑允浩。

郑允浩显然也没想到会有这么一出，看见沈昌珉的那一瞬间愣住了。两个人你看看我我看看你，就是不说话，引得前排的大叔都扭头过来看到底发生了什么。

“他和你一样也是去看日落的。你们俩之前就认识吗？”确认沈昌珉落座关好门，大叔问道。  
“不认识。”沈昌珉下意识地脱口而出，但是话一出口便后悔了。“他非常…非常像我一位朋友，我刚才差点认错了。”

郑允浩没给什么大的反应，但是沈昌珉似乎看见他扯了扯嘴角，把头转向了窗外。

怎么会认错呢？这是他喜欢了十六年的人，就算是只看剪影，他也能通过肌肉线条的形态准确分辨出郑允浩。这两个月来郑允浩瘦削了许多，原本就只有巴掌大的脸几乎小的要没有了，埋在厚实的羽绒帽子里看不见；即使穿着抵御郊外严寒的厚实裤子，他的双腿依然修长，裤管似乎有些空，下端收紧裹在一双非常厚实的羊毛袜里，塞得不是很齐整。羊毛袜踝侧有一颗金色的星星刺绣，这双袜子还是他去年买给郑允浩的。沈昌珉垂着头，随着行驶过程中的颠簸一晃一晃，身子微微向郑允浩的反方向倾斜。可惜车内空间实在太窄，后排坐的又是两个手长脚长的高大男人，再怎么躲也还是会有身体接触。郑允浩的膝盖贴着他的膝盖，仿佛一个热源不断扩散热量，从大腿一路传送到沈昌珉脸上。郑允浩在和大叔聊天，他一向热情又健谈。两个人似乎十分聊得来，大叔边开车边告诉他什么时候潮汐会退得更多露出更多的沙滩，太阳什么季节会从什么地方下去，什么方向可以看到满天的繁星。

“这位朋友就是来拍星空的。”

郑允浩忽然拍了一下沈昌珉的大腿，虽然力道和过去的十几年里一样轻，沈昌珉还是吓得差点跳起来。他瞪圆了眼睛向郑允浩望去，郑允浩立即像意识到了什么似的抽回手，躲开他的视线。

“你俩不是不熟吗？你怎么知道人家来干什么？”开车的好心大叔揶揄道。  
“啊这个嘛…你看他带了那么多装备，今天又恰好有双子座流星雨，所以我姑且猜猜看。”  
“那一定是位优秀的摄影师，对吧？”  
……

郑允浩又和大叔聊上其他的话题了，一路上笑声朗朗，可这笑声在沈昌珉听来却有些讨人厌。他感到十分难堪，难堪里又夹杂了些许愤怒。和郑允浩分开的这段日子里他没有哪天不想他，担心他吃不饱睡不好，还偷偷摸摸找他的好友打探消息，托别人提醒他按时吃饭。他也不是没有预演过再见面的场景，谁知道郑允浩就像个没事儿人似的，有说有笑，好像出来度假还挺快活，完全没有被这个插曲影响好心情。  
唉！我何必折磨自己呢？  
反正你不需要我，我自己一个人过也好得很！沈昌珉愤愤地想。到了地点，他再三向大叔道谢，就拎着自己的行囊下车了。

“小伙子，一会儿天色就晚了，不用我们等你拍完再把你们送回城区吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢您！我今晚睡帐篷。”

2  
爱与恋爱，不是同一回事。  
恋爱的目的有很多，可能是排遣寂寞，可能是分担情绪和经济的压力，也可能只是“顺其自然”地完成一个人生的任务。沈昌珉自己也说不准他和郑允浩恋爱的目的到底是什么：他们很小的时候就认识了，一直保持着这段亲密关系，羁绊极深。从好友到爱人，似乎也是水到渠成的事情。而目的是这般复杂的事物，以至于陷入恋爱关系后竟无法把原先纯真的心动同现实生活给剥离开来。恋爱是迷思、角力、愉快、痛苦，却不是纯粹，也不是救赎。  
错的人是我。把爱等同于恋爱，是对恋爱的美化和捧杀。  
沈昌珉检查完刚才拍摄的延时素材，叹了一口气，开始搭帐篷。他此次选择这个时间点来山上露营是为了拍摄双子座流星雨的。十五年前，也是在拍摄双子座流星雨的活动上，沈昌珉因为总是搭不好帐篷结识了高他两个年级的学长郑允浩。说起来…他当时的第一句话是什么来着？

“没问题吗？中心撑杆拿给我吧！我帮你弄。”彼时年少的郑允浩还顶着一头刺猬一样的小短毛，“咻”地一下不知从什么地方蹿到沈昌珉身边。他裹着冲锋衣，脸颊鼓鼓的，鼻头冻得通红，像林子里的小松鼠。  
“啊…我…谢谢你…”  
郑允浩从沈昌珉手里接过组件，一节一节拧好了撑杆，动作十分麻利。“嘿——像不像孙悟空的金箍棒！”他耍帅似地摆了个姿势，又酷酷地挥了几下。“你在外边帮我看着篷顶就好了，我进里面立撑杆。”  
……

从那以后，他俩每次去野外拍摄，帐篷似乎都是郑允浩负责搭的。沈昌珉一边固定内帐的边角，一边唤醒了许多回忆。小号的帐篷也很麻烦，他来来回回插了几次，双手冻得通红。正在他和帐篷搏斗的时候，沈昌珉忽然听见了身边枯草被碾压的细微声音。可能是山里的大型动物——他警觉地一抬头，却赫然撞见郑允浩的脸！

“没问题吗？我来弄吧。”  
“郑允浩！”这一次，沈昌珉是真的吓了一大跳，整个人几乎弹了起来。“你…你怎么在这儿？你不是坐车回市区了吗？”  
“不放心你，又下车折回来了。你在外面拉着这个绳扣，我进去把帐篷灯挂上。拉紧一点，不然灯一挂内帐就会凹下来。”

郑允浩表面上装得挺镇静，实际上心已经跳得掉帧了。他钻进帐子里，摸索了半天才找到中心支点，帐灯差点没掉下来砸到脸。郑允浩对于和沈昌珉吵架这件事后悔得要命，他和小两岁的弟弟置什么气呢？然而沈昌珉又是个记仇的人，在他的气消下去之前都没什么转机，以至于郑允浩一直没找到机会打破僵局。这两个月来，郑允浩过得浑浑噩噩，上班尚且能把自己收拾利索，回了家就是饭也不做被子也不叠的状态。这真是奇怪的很：明明还是个单身汉的时候他也是会收拾的，谈个恋爱还删除了家务技能包。休息日他照常和朋友聚会、打保龄球，时间久了总觉得没意思，老想回家——不是他自己的公寓，是有沈昌珉的那个家。几天前，他趁着圣诞季休了假，下定决心去找沈昌珉重归于好，颠颠儿地到了家门口，却吃了个闭门羹；打听之下，才知道沈昌珉出门玩儿去了。郁闷之余郑允浩也跑来山里散心，谁曾想命运安排了一个不期而遇。

“…允浩哥？你休息会儿吧…我去把三脚架拿出来。”寒风里，沈昌珉的声音像是小奶猫，挠得郑允浩心里发痒。  
“不用，咱们一起。你这堆东西多重啊？”  
“18公斤。”  
“太沉了。累不累？回去的路上给我背吧。”

沈昌珉没好意思看他，背过去低头调整水平仪。他觉得自己的耳朵有些烧，热得不太正常。

“你是该背一半，荒郊野岭的，又没信号，一个人跑来过夜居然只带个手机…是不是想感冒？”  
“我是小太阳，不怕冷。”  
“嘁，”沈昌珉嗔怪地看了他一眼。“就一个睡袋，你今晚勉强和我挤一挤吧。”

反正这种事之前也不是没干过。

3  
沈昌珉躺在草地上，什么也不做，大脑放空，直直地看着星空。相机被架在一边，没有人管。他和郑允浩并排躺着，身下甚至没有铺防潮垫，湿冷坚硬的杂草刺在外套上十分扎人，但他们不在乎。  
与郑允浩相遇的那个冬天也是这样，两颗毛茸茸的小脑袋紧紧地靠在一起，在万千繁星的注视下讲着悄悄话。

“诶，昌珉！你看——”郑允浩用手肘捅了捅他，指向天际。“那个是不是仙后座？W型的。”  
“嗯，秋季星空的霸主。可惜现在是冬天了，她不在正中的位置，也不方便拿来定位；冬季星空要定位的话得用别的…”  
“我知道！冬季大三角和大六边形。你说过的，我全都记得哦！”

沈昌珉又想起了以前的事，忍不住抿了抿嘴，有点害羞。他仰躺着，露在外面的小块肌肤在微光映衬下显示出一种斑驳又闪烁的质感。四周安静的只余下呼吸与心跳，卸下所有疲惫的两人靠在一起，像是天上的双子星。他们的手臂严丝合缝地贴着，仿佛能感受到对方的脉动。  
沈昌珉动了动，轻轻握住了郑允浩的手，随即被对方的大手紧紧攥住，用力到指节都有些疼了。

“我这段时间反思了很多。”郑允浩说。“我之前，总觉得自己做的已经足够了。你不喜欢我和朋友聚会玩得太晚，我就早一些回来；你埋怨我不收拾屋子，我就学着做家务；你讨厌我抽烟，我就尽力戒掉。但是矛盾还是层出不穷。”

“近来我想明白了。我想解决的是问题，而让你难过的是感受，对不对？”

“昌珉，”他舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，停顿了一下。“我一直都很爱你，我们和好吧。”

一颗火红色的巨大流星体划过天际，像是上帝的一指，令整个苍穹的璀璨星空瞬间沦为配角。沈昌珉眨了眨眼睛，觉得有些泛酸。从小到大，他追了那么多场流星雨，看了那么多次星体坠落，却从未许过什么愿望。流星雨曾为他带来爱的相遇；这一次，如果可以，他希望流星雨能给他挽回爱的勇气。  
他转身抱住郑允浩，给了恋人一个冰凉湿润的吻。

我总是在追天上的星星，却忘了最亮的一颗一直在我身边。  
我爱遥不可及的星辰，也爱近在咫尺的你。


End file.
